eba_edited_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Stones
The Infinity Stones are the six most powerful objects in the EBA Edited Universe. List of Stones The Book of Spells The Book of Spells holds the sheer raw power of almost every spell ever made. Anyone who uses the Book can shoot a devastating blast of pure energy that can destroy almost anything on contact. The Dimensional Scissors The Dimensional Scissors grant the user the ability to teleport to any location in the universe at will. The Scissors cut open the fabric of Space to create a tunnel from the user's current location to their new one. The Truth or Punishment Cube The Truth or Punishment Cube hold energy capable of completely modifying the world around the user. Any part of physical reality can be changed into something else. What happens is only limited by the user's imagination. The Día de los Muertos Mask The Día de los Muertos Mask is a unique Stone, since it requires all who wish to hold it to sacrifice something they love. This is so that whoever uses it has a true understanding of the Mask's power: the power to control life and death and visit the dead in a pocket dimension. Father Time's Wheel By using a form of magic to control the Stone's power, anyone who wields Father Time's Wheel can turn it backwards or forwards to manipulate time. The user can also condense the Wheel's power to simply look forward and backward in time without actually manipulating events. Pony Head's Horn Pony Head's Horn has been on Pony's forehead since its creation. It acts as a sort of brain for her while also giving her the ability to shoot a powerful laser beam from the Horn's tip. History The Infinity Stones are first seen in the War for Starco. Because of how powerful the Stones are, they were scattered across the universe to try and prevent anyone one being from collecting them all. Daron Nefcy, however, has the will to find them all. She already collected the Book of Spells by the time she attacked Adam McArthur's transport to take the Dimensional Scissors from Tom Lucitor. After defeating the heroes, she used both Stones to destroy their transport and teleport her and her Children to safety. The Children of Daron then split up to go after two of the other Stones that were on Earth. Ostar and Kellco attacked Adam McArthur, Alex Hirsch, and Omnitraxus Prime to try and take Father Time's Wheel from Star Butterfly. They succeed in kidnapping Star, but Adam and Marco Diaz chase after them to defeat Ostar and save the Wheel. Meanwhile, TomStar and Markapoo hunted down Seahorse, who was protecting Pony Head and her Horn. The ships almost won, too, if it hadn't been for River Johansen, Moon Butterfly, and Baby showing up to rescue their fellow heroes. The reunited Starco Avengers then take Pony and her Horn to Eclipsa Butterfly's kingdom to try and safely remove it. Daron's faceless army follows them and everyone struggles to protect the Horn. During all of this drama on Earth, Daron was going after the remaining two Stones: The Truth or Punishment Cube and the Día de los Muertos Mask. She easily collected the Cube, but the Mask required a sacrifice to claim it. Daron brought Ludo Avarius with her to the Pit of Wasted Characters and threw him in as a sacrifice. The Mask appeared in her hand and she only had two Stones remaining to capture. Daron then tracked down the Wheel to where Adam, Star, Marco, and the Resistance were protecting it. Daron swiftly defeated the heroes and would have killed Adam if Star hadn't offered to give up the Stone to save his life. With only one Stone left to claim, Daron teleported to Eclipsa's Kingdom to take Pony Head's Horn. With the other five Stones in her possession, she marched through the remaining defenders to reach Pony. Seahorse destroyed the Horn and Pony with it to prevent Daron from getting it, but Daron used the Wheel to recreate the Horn and rip it straight from Pony's head. With all six Stones, even an axe to the chest couldn't stop Daron. With a snap of her fingers, the Stones summoned the Six Ships and half of the Starco fandom turned to dust. Daron used the Dimensional Scissors again to escape to a far-away world where she could rest. The Stones are currently still attached to Daron's Gauntlet. What will become of them afterwards will be decided in Daron's Endgame.